


Momma's Boys

by firegrilled



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And just the boys' Moms watching them grow up~, Competition, Danger, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Erejean Week, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Formalwear, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firegrilled/pseuds/firegrilled
Summary: Inspired byAymmichurro's mom comic, this is the story of a pair of mother's watching their boys grow from boys to men and from enemies to lovers.Its a series of chapters for EreJean week 2k19 compiled together as a story featuring some art fromAymmiintermixed in the story!





	Momma's Boys

Sunlight glinted off the rearview before a slender hand readjusted the angle. A pair of sharp eyes stared into the mirror at a brown haired toddler snoozing in his car seat in the back. She smiled at her son as she flicked the turn signal, gently pulling into her destination. A few moments later the Honda Civic was parked and she was carrying her dozing son over to the quaint, off-colored building.

“Hello, welcome to Shinganshina Daycare where we nurture, teach, and herd the next generation,” a bubbly woman greeted the mother. “You must be Mrs. Kirschtein, yes?”

“Its Ms. But please call me Celine,” Ms. Kirschtein returned the friendly greeting.

“Alright Celine, I’m guessing this is lil’ Jean?”

“Yes, my cute little Jeanbo,” Celine confirmed, her smile widening when her son yawned.

Jean rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

“According to my papers he’s to be here until the afternoon, yes?”

Celine nodded, setting her son down. “Yes, today I’m starting a new job and I hope it’ll end early but you never know.”

“Of course, I wish you the best.”

The bubbly receptionist squatted down so she was at Jean’s level. Giving a wide smile she held out her hand.

“Momma?” Jean questioned, scampering behind his mother’s leg. He peeked around to stare at the stranger.

“It’s okay Jeanbo, she’s going to watch you for mommy while I’m at work. Will you be a good boy for… I don’t believe I got your name?” Celine realized, a pink blush rising to her cheek. She softly nudged her son forward.

“Mrs. Bodt,” the woman smiled. “Come Jean, I’ll introduce you to the others. I even have a son your age.”

Placing a thumb in his mouth, Jean took the woman’s hand with his free hand and walked with her inside.

“Mommy will be back later. Be a good boy!” Celine waved to her son, keeping a smile on her face despite the guilt creeping up her neck. As much as she wanted to be there for her baby boy she also needed to provide for him.

Shoving her guilt down, Ms. Kirschtein spun on her heels to leave. Before she could exit, she noticed another woman leading two other toddlers to the entrance. Celine opened the door for her.

“Ah thank you,” the woman muttered as the two tiny kids practically lead her inside.

“Mommy, mommy!” The boy with wide green eyes called out, brimming with energy. “Is ‘Min here?”

“No problem, miss,” Celine chuckled at the cute display. The tiny boy still couldn’t pronounce his r’s.

The other child, a girl in a red scarf, remained silent.

“We’ll just have to wait and see, let’s go,” the mother replied.

Celine glanced back at the woman dressed in blue jeans and a loose fitting white shirt as she left for her car. The unkempt brown hair and disheveled clothes were the opposite of Ms. Kirschtein’s business attire and straightened hair. Not everyone needed to make a striking first impression at the city’s biggest bank.

\---

“Hello? Jaeger residence?”

“Is this Carla Jaeger?”

“Speaking,” Carla confirmed, nestling the phone between her ear and shoulder. She waddled over to the sink as the phone cable pulled back. Three steps and she already maximized the full distance of the cord.

“This is Trost Prep’s office. Your son Eren is currently sitting with the vice principle,” the matter-of-fact voice explained. “We’re going to need you to come down and pick your son up as he’s suspended for the rest of the day.”

A bubbly dish slipped between Carla’s fingers and landed with a mighty splash in the sink.

“Suspension? For a first grader? What happened?”

Carla reached into the sink and pulled the plug, allowing the water to swirl down the drain.

“We can explain when you get here but he got in a fight with another boy. Please come as soon as possible.”

With a heavy sigh she hung up the phone. What did her son do to get suspended in his first week of school?

“Don’t worry Mrs. Jaeger, we’ll take care of the dishes,” a cool voice reassured her.

Carla turned to face a small contingent of maids.

“Thanks Levi, I’ll entrust the rest of the house to your care. At least Eren picked cleaning day,” she laughed. “I can’t wait to tell his father about this later.”

Levi and his companions nodded, returning to their duties.

A few missed turns and one angry car horn later Carla pulled into the prep school her husband insisted their children enroll in. She was already a ball of nerves as she tried to navigate the hallways, embarrassed to have to ask for directions multiple times from staff until she arrived at the office. Inside she found a receptionist with tortoiseshell glasses clacking away at an absurdly large computer.

Clearing her throat, Carla made her presence known. “H-Hello? I’m here for Eren.”

Without making eye contact, the receptionist pointed with her thumb over her shoulder towards an office.

“Please go right in.”

Mrs. Jaeger walked around the desk towards the office, noticing another boy sitting in a blue hard plastic chair just outside the office.

The boy had light brown hair at his tips but it grew dark the closer it got to his head. He kicked his feet back and forth in the hair, squeezing his hands into fists on his knees. He had a few scratches and bruises on his arms. Dirt covered most of what should’ve been his pristine white uniform.

Wordlessly Carla entered and clicked the door shut behind her. In another blue plastic chair in front of the desk with his back to her sat the familiar silhouette of her son. At the desk stood a tall and blond man with well-kept hair and a stern face. The wooden nameplate on his desk had _Erwin Smith_ etched into it.

“Mr. Smith I presume?” Carla greeted, earning a glance from the man. She didn’t miss her son suddenly straighten up.

He turned and offered a tiny smile. “Mrs. Jaeger, please sit down.”

Erwin gesture to a larger more plush chair next to her son.

“Thank you,” Carla replied, taking the seat. She wore a frown as she scanned her son. Like the boy outside dirt and grime covered his uniform, while a bruise colored his cheek with a fresh Band-Aid just below an eye. “Can you please tell me what happened?”

“Your son got in a fight with another student though we don’t know who started it-”

“It was horseface!” Eren interrupted, huffing and crossing his arms.

“Eren, don’t interrupt others when they’re talking! Especially Mr. Smith,” Carla narrowed her eyes, instantly silencing her son.

Eren’s face paled and his gaze fell to the crème colored carpet.

“Eren and Jean got into an altercation over this new phenomena called pocket monsters. As a result of the fight we’re suspending both students until the end of the day to set an example for others as well as themselves,” Mr. Smith explained. “Since they’re so young nothing will go on their permanent records of course, but we have a strict policy here at Trost Prep that we must maintain as we raise the next generation of leaders.”

“Of course. I’ll see to it that Eren learns his lesson and this won’t happen again.” Standing up, Carla glared at her son. “For starters, no more Pokemon until he learns to behave himself.”

“But mom! He tried to be Charmander when I called him!” Eren pouted, his shoulders falling.

“I don’t know what this Charred salamander is but I don’t think it’d want you fighting others, Eren.”

As Mrs. Jaeger chided her son, a knock at the door drew the attention of those in the room. The receptionist popped her head in and looked straight at the vice principal.

“Mr. Smith, I was able to get ahold of Mrs. Kirschtein but she’ll be unable to get her son before the end of the day. What would you like me to do?” She asked.

“Take him to the empty gymnasium so he can think about the mistake he made. I’ll speak with his mother when she gets in.”

Mrs. Jaeger frowned at the thought of leaving a child so young alone but punishment is punishment.

“Come, Eren. Your dad returns from his conference today so you can explain why you’re suspended and your uniform is a mess.

\---

“Yes, sure. I’ll have to call you later, Shannon, I have another meeting right now,” Celine spoke as she navigated the hallways of Trost Prep with ease. How many times had she followed this same path over the years? She turned the corner as she clamped her cellphone shut, almost jumping from surprise when a familiar shocked face appeared.

“Ms. Kirschtein!” Carla Jaeger greeted, dressed in a relaxed crème colored sweater and blue jeans.

“Mrs. Jaeger!” Celine replied.

Carla smiled nervously, “Oh I really hope this doesn’t become a habit of theirs…”

“Ugh yes, I hope so to… I mean-” Celine instantly agreed, adjusting her suit jacket. How many lunches had she sacrificed to her son’s shenanigans at this point? “I’m tired of grounding Jean for the same reason over and over again. It’s really stressful!”

Celine pressed her fingers to her temple before continuing.

“’Why can’t you just get along with this kid? Why?’ ‘Cause he’s the DEVIL ITSELF’- And I’m like Jeanbo that’s not possible!”

Celine waved her arms around as she recounted her son’s ridiculous claim. Much to her relief, Carla laughed her mockery of Jean. The two walked to the office together as they continued their discussion.

“It’s the same for my Eren. No matter how many times I punish him he continues to come up with lame excuses. ‘He’s mean to Armin, he always starts it, he likes broccoli!’ and I’m like ‘Honey, no. You’re not even trying.’” Carla recounted, earning a chuckle from Celine. “And of course he now does this right before his birthday. I might just have to take away the party we promised him.”

Ms. Kirschtein paused right as they reached the door to the office. “Eren’s birthday is coming up? Jean’s is next week.”

“Yes, Eren’s is in two days. He only had to be good for two more days but boys will be boys,” Carla sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Celine rubbed her chin as a new idea formed in her mind. The more she thought of it the wider the smile on her face got.

“I might have a solution,” Celine stated.

Carla cocked her head, gesturing for her to continue.

“Well if grounding them isn’t going anywhere they clearly need to learn to cooperate with each other. They can have their birthdays still, but celebrate with each other,” Celine elaborated.

Furrowing her brow, Carla thought about the proposal. “Well it would be a punishment and we’d be there to monitor them… let’s do it! And we can do it at our house, we have more than enough space. Do you know where the Mithras district is?

”Mithras?! O-of course. You live there?” Celine barely caught her jaw from dropping.

“Perks of a famous researcher who moonlights as a physician,” Carla shrugged as she opened the door to the office.

The receptionist barely glanced up as the two women entered.

“Hey Carla and Celina. You know the drill,” the skinny woman waved them over to the principal’s office.

“Happy to see you too, Hanji.”

The cheery appearance faded as the two put on their best angry mom expressions. Carla turned the knob and let the door creak open, opting to place her hands on her hips and glower. Celine crossed her arms and mimicked her expression.

The door opened to reveal the two boys sitting next to each other with their backs to the entrance, talking to the principal. Their sons slowly turned their heads, already wide-eyed and sweating. Unlike most office visits, both boys were relatively unharmed and their uniforms were thankfully clean.

“Celine, Carla, please have a seat,” Erwin greeted the pair of mothers with a tiny smile. “How familiar are you two with the concept of Yu-gi-oh?”

  
  


\---

“Yes maman, I’d run all the branches in Sina county! It’s a big promotion,” Celine spoke, pride radiating in her tone. She placed her purse on her desk with a dull thud as she prepared for the last part of her day. Glancing at her watch she smiled. “The hours are a tad bit longer but the bonus and raise more than compensate for it. No more scholarships to keep Jean enrolled at Trost Prep, and just in time for high school!”

Celine sat down at her chair, still trembling from excitement of her last meeting. Her hard work and long nights finally paid off in dividends.

“I’m so proud of you, honey,” an elderly voice, her mother’s, congratulated. “But what about Jean? You barely see him and your window before college is closing. Providing is important but so is being there for him.”

“He’ll understand,” Celine sighed, her gaze falling to a portrait of her son in a track uniform on her desk. “I’ll finally be able to get us into a house and out of those shabby apartments.”

“Well don’t forget to take a break and make time for him and me. I haven’t seen you two in forever. Why not come up for the summer now that school is out?”

“I can’t stay the whole time but I’m sure we’ll find some time to come up.”

Filing the idea of a vacation to the back of her mind, she thought about going north to see her mom. It really had been years since they visited.

“You could come up tomorrow and I’d be ready,” her mom joked.

“Of course, maman,” Celine rolled her eyes. A beep from her phone drew her attention away from the conversation. The screen read Carla Jaeger. Shit. “Maman I need to go, an emergency meeting just got on my schedule.”

“Always so busy, but carry on. Don’t forget to visit!”

“Bye!” Celine said before pressing the icon to switch callers. “Hello, Carla. What’s going on?”

“Hi Celine. I’m sorry to call out of the blue but Mrs. Bodt just reached out to me about something going on at the school and I don’t know what’s going on but she said we needed to get there immediately.”

“Maria? Is everything okay?”

Celine was already throwing her belongings into her purse and glanced at one of her coworkers. They exchanged knowing looks before Celine power-walked to the door.

“She mentioned drugs and graffiti and fighting but I couldn’t make heads or tails of it… I hope the boys are okay.”

“Thank you for calling, Carla. I’ll see you soon.”

Hanging up her phone, Celine pressed the button for the ground floor button repeatedly as the elevator door closed slowly. She crossed her arms and tapped her fingers against her biceps to remain calm. Calls from Erwin she got used to and accepted but if Carla Jaeger called her directly that never bode well. There was a reason they exchanged numbers in the first place after all. The boys had been so good after the joint birthday all those years before, even if it was just tolerating each other.

Her dated Honda Civic made great time on the streets when she considered the speed limit a suggestion rather than a law. She reached her son’s school just ahead of two other familiar vehicles. Even from her car Celine could see a group of students on the side with spray cans but they scattered amongst the grass along with a pile of students.

Jean’s mop of light brown hair stood out in the group of fighting students.

Anger pulsed through Celine’s veins as she slammed the car door shut. Before she could shout at the students another person beat her to the punch.

“Oi, shitheads!” A male voice called out as he sprinted over to the kids. They didn’t have enough time to even untangle when he arrived, easily pulling the kids apart.

“Levi, language!” Carla called after the man, quickly chasing after him.

Celine shrugged, briefly thankful for the man vocalizing her thoughts, and followed her as well Maria Bodt who ran after Carla. By the time they arrived Eren, his sister Mikasa, and Armin were sitting on one side of Levi while Jean, and his group of friends sat on the other. Marco sat a bit away from everyone, pale and shaking.

Jean sat with his arms crossed, covered in grass stains, dirt, and bruised up. Traces of bright purple were on his hands and shirt. His friends and Eren’s friends were in similar states of mess though Eren’s group lacked the purple paint.

Celine stared at the side of the school where in bright purple _Trost sucks_ was written but the last s was a mess as if someone interrupted the ‘artist’.

“Jean Alexandre Kirschtein, what is going on?!” Celine demanded to know.

The blood drained from Jean’s face upon seeing his mom.

“M-m-mom?” Jean stuttered as the kids took into account the new adults.

“Eren Grisha Jaeger!” Carla yelled at her son. “What happened?”

“Th-th-they were spraying the school and we told them to stop,” Eren started to explain.

“No we didn’t, you were the ones spraying the school!” One of Jean’s friends disagreed.

Celine narrowed her eyes, glancing over the kids. She confirmed her previous observation that Eren, Mikasa, and Armin lacked any paint on them. That was until Eren turned around and revealed a giant patch of purple paint on his back. Not even a kindergartner was that bad with spray paint.

As much as she wanted to trust her son’s friends, history had proven that wasn’t always the right choice.

“Y-yeah. Eren and them were-” Jean started to reply, his voice shaky.

“Don’t lie!” Marco shouted, tears at the edges of his eyes. “You guys smoked and thought it’d be a brilliant idea to graffiti the school. Eren tried to stop them while I called my mom.”

“Marco, you tattletale!” Jean squawked back, his eyes wide and filled with betrayal.

“Marco please go get Mr. Smith,” Celine gestured to the building, taking a few steps towards her son. She grabbed him by the ear and yanked him to his feet. A quick sniff confirmed Marco’s statement about the smoking. “Marijuana, property damage, fighting, and then lying to me?”

“Ow, ow, ow! I didn’t lie, it really was them!” Jean tried to shift the blame but never made eye contact. His gaze stayed focused on a rather interesting patch of grass.

“Don’t you lie to me young man! I raised you better than that.”

To Celine’s astonishment, Jean pulled away from her and glared at her.

“Raise me? You never raised me! You’re always at work and too busy to be with me,” Jean disagreed, puffing his chest out more.

Was that what this was about?

Goosebumps ran down Celine’s arms at her son’s defiance, her jaw dropping at his words.

The others watching immediately quieted at Jean’s brazen words. Even Carla and Maria Bodt were taken aback.

“Not raise you? Who do you think puts the food on the table? Who pays for you to attend the best possible school so you can have the opportunities your father and I never had? Who cleans after your messes and buys your videogames? I work late hours so you can have what you want and what you need,” Carla narrowed her eyes, reminded her son.

“What I want? Who said I ever wanted any of that! You’re never there to take me to school or track, never there in time to cook dinner. The only people who’ve ever been there for me are them!” Jean pointed to his friends, who nervously stared between themselves, then moved the finger to his mom. “You’ve _never_ been there for me.”

That last statement felt like a dagger of ice was driven in Celine’s heart and someone twisted it as her blood chilled. To be called out by her son publically after he caused such a ruckus was definitely a new low, and her normally porcelain façade cracked but didn’t shatter.

“Don’t point your finger at me young man,” Celine replied, her voice eerily calm. She didn’t register Marco returning with Erwin and Hanji when the grass crunched below their feet. “Now I know I haven’t always been there for you but I’ve always provided, and clearly those that have are a bad influence. Drugs, fighting, and vandalism are nothing I taught you. Perhaps you learned lying from me since I’ve been telling myself the same one every day: that my son is capable of being a mature and smart young man.”

Jean’s proud appearance fell to his mom’s quieter tone. He flinched at her unusually harsh words, nothing like what he’d seen before. They were stoic, pointed, and hard. “Mom…”

“Perhaps you need a more constant and better influence. Go to the car.”

Jean wrinkled his nose at the idea, anger bursting forth once more.

“Why? So you can leave me at home and go back to work?!”

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Celine shook her head. “No, so we can pack your bags. You’re going to spend the summer with grand-maman so you can learn proper manners.”

Jean’s face fell at her punishment. “Wh-what? But what about camping with Marco? He’s moving at the end of the summer!”

“You should’ve thought about that before pulling this stunt. While he’s clearly the best influence in your life I’ve made up my mind. I can’t be there for you during the day and those that have are worse. Maybe you’ll finally grasp that actions have consequences at the end of it.”

The look of utter hurt that crossed Jean’s face cut his mother deeper than any of the venomous words he hurled at her.

“But-!”

“No buts. Car. Now!” Celine pointed at the car.

Water formed on the edges of Jean’s eyes, threatening to fall. His shoulders slumped over as he dragged his feet to the car.

Celine turned to face the others, a strange mixture of calm and hurt.

Even Erwin remained tight lipped until he heard the door of the Honda Civic slam shut.

“Ms. Kirschtein you may go home and discipline Jean. We can talk about this mess later,” Erwin offered, much to Celine’s relief. “I can get the perpetrators this clean this later.”

“No, we do this now,” Levi disagreed.

Those present turned to see the smaller man already back with a giant blue bucket full of steaming water and equipped with a belt of spray bottles, brushes, and pristine white cloths.

“And you are?” Erwin quirked an eyebrow, doing a once over of the smaller man.

“Levi Ackerman, Mikasa’s uncle. These brats can get this cleaned in 10 minutes if they put their backs into it.”

Cracking a tiny smile, Erwin looked at Jean’s friends. “Well you heard the man, get to it Mr. Wagner, Mr. Kefka, and Ms. Woods.”

The kids grumbled but got to their feet, trudging over to the small yet intimidating man.

Celine stifled a chuckle at the bemusing sight before taking her leave. She had plane tickets and clothes to pack after an incredibly quiet car ride.

\---

The looming shadow of high school prepared Carla Jaeger for many changes: her children going through puberty, the inevitable birds and the bees talk, failed tests, perhaps more fights involving her brash son, and Mikasa inevitably bailing him out. But it was the little things she could never anticipate like her son’s spontaneity. She was curled up in a warm blanket watching Wheel of Fortune while her husband sat in front of the fireplace in his armchair deep in thought reading a novel when Eren boldly strode into the room with Mikasa on his heels.

“Eren-” Mikasa tried to warn but he cut her off.

“Mom, dad, I’m gay,” Eren declared, placing his hand on his hips while wearing a wide grin.

Mikasa sighed, falling to the floor and sinking into her face into her crimson scarf.

Carla blinked twice before her husband slammed his book shut.

“You’re what now?” He asked.

“Gay.”

“Really?” Carla replied, shock slowly sinking in. She hadn’t prepared for that. And neither had her husband apparently.

“Why do you say that? Did you just decide to be?” Grisha Jaeger wondered, his tone hardening. “You’re just about to enter high school.”

“Nope, I just realized it,” Eren shook his head.

Carla shook her head, smiling at her son’s silliness. “Honey, why do you say that you like boys? Do you have a crush on someone? Is it Armin?”

“Carla, don’t encourage him!” Grisha sighed.

“No, Armin likes pots,” Eren shrugged.

His two parents were speechless by that statement, unsure what to make of it. The sound of Mikasa smacking her head with her hand broke the silence.

“That’s not what pansexual means,” Mikasa mumbled into her scarf.

“That’s not important, honey. What matters is that we support you, whatever your preference is,” Carla smiled. While not an outcome she expected it didn’t change her love for her son.

“I’ll be in my study for the evening,” Grisha informed his family, a frown on his face. “We have an important paper that’ll decide the fate of my lab so please don’t disturb me with any more inane news.”

\---

Glancing at her watch, Celine smiled.

“Thirty minutes to spare,” she mumbled to herself as she walked around the corner of the city block, her heels clacking with each step. Her eyes honed in on the cozy little café at the end of the block. “Carla should be proud of me this week.”

Celine was barely inside the building before she noticed her lunch date already sitting in a corner, typing furiously at a computer. Her mouth fell into a frown when she noticed Carla’s frazzled appearance. While Mrs. Jaeger was hardly the picture of business, a wrinkled shirt and barely combed hair were unusual even for her.

Rather than order a coffee she walked over to her friend, pulling up a chair.

“Someone is here early,” Celine commented, spooking Carla.

Her friend jumped in her seat, placing a hand over her chest. “Celine! I wasn’t expecting you for another hour… Wait, you’re early today!”

“Perks of managing one of the smaller branches. Same pay but much less hours and work.”

Celine rested her purse on the table as she took a seat.

“Oh I’m so glad to hear. I’m sure Jean must love that,” Carla smiled. “After being away for so long…”

Dark bags drooped under Carla’s eyes but Celine remained silent.

“Yeah, a summer turned into a year abroad but it did him a lot of good. My maman always had a firm hand. Can you believe Jean actually does the dishes and is so incredibly polite? And I haven’t heard from Erwin at all this first semester.”

“Really?” Astonishment evident in Carla’s voice. “Eren has mentioned he’s better behaved even if he’s still hanging with those same hooligans from middle school.”

Sighing, Celine nodded. “I’d heard that but he doesn’t see them after school anymore. I pick him up straight from track. He might’ve been way out of line but he was right, I wasn’t there for him so now I’m going to make sure I am.”

Carla placed her hand over Celine’s, grasping it.

“I’m so proud of you, both of you.”

“Thanks, dear. But that doesn’t explain why you’re here so early, and on a laptop no less. What’s going on?”

At that question the light behind Carla’s eyes faded. She pulled her hand back and reached into her pocket to pull out a tissue. Water formed at the edges of her eyes but she dabbed them away before they fell.

“I suppose it was only a matter of time before you found out, but Grisha… the world learned he faked the results of some of his papers. He’s lost all credibility in the scientific world and the hospital fired him for academic dishonesty. He left home a week ago and never returned,” Carla answered in a hushed tone, sorrow hanging over her words.

“Oh honey, that was his lab in the news?”

“Yes. I thought he just needed some time to clear his head but today he reached out to me. He doesn’t know when he’s coming back and he withdrew most of our savings, _his savings_. Now we need to move before the end of the month and I need to find a job to provide for Eren and Mikasa.”

A sob escaped Carla causing her to hunch over. She wiped away the tears as they came but she kept her voice steady.

Déjà vu hit Celine like a ton of bricks, unearthing long repressed memories. She trembled thinking about Carla’s situation but soon regained her composure. Placing a firm hand on Carla’s shoulder, she looked her right in the eyes.

“You will get through this, Carla. It’ll be long and it won’t be easy but you’ll do this. Even though it feels like your entire world was wrenched away from you, you’re gonna pull it right back and continue being the best damn mom to those kids. I’ve been in your shoes before and I’ll help you as best I can.”

Sniffing, Carla tilted her head in confusion. “You have?”

“Yes, many years ago. Jean’s dad passed away when he was just a baby and he left me with the most wonderful child to raise by myself. I know it hurts so much and you feel defeated but it’s temporary. The world won’t stop turning because he’s gone. And Eren and Mikasa won’t stop needing you. Just focus on one step at a time and everything will slowly come back into place.”

“One step at a time… I need to find a home. We at least have enough for that and a little while longer,” Carla tried to clear her mind. She took long and deep breaths until she regained her composure.

“Right, and then we can work on finding a date for you to start your new job.”

Carla snorted gracelessly at that remark.

“Start my new job? I need to find a place that’ll take a resume of ‘housewife and mother – sixteen years’.”

“Not a problem, we have an opening at my branch that I’ll hold for you,” Celine offered.

Carla’s jaw dropped.

“R-really? You’d do that for me?”

“Of course! Just focus on the other important things like your kids. They need you.”

For the first time during their conversation, Carla’s expression relaxed and the life returned to her eyes.

“Thank you so much!”

As if on cue, Celine’s phone rang. The two women glanced down to see Erwin’s picture flash across the screen, wearing his usual stern expression.

“I think I might’ve jinxed myself,” Celine sighed, ignoring her friend’s chuckling. She swiped a finger across the screen and took the call. “Hello Erwin.”

“Hi, Celine-”

“Jean again?”

“-yes. We’ve had a rather awkward situation develop and I’d like you to come down.”

Rolling her eyes, Celine gave Carla a dull stare. “Should I bring Carla? We’re currently having lunch together.”

“Ah, give her my regards. Yes, please bring her too.”

Carla cocked an eyebrow until Celina nodded at her, causing her to hang her head. “Oh, Eren…”

“Alright, we’ll be right over,” Celine confirmed. Hanging the phone up, she gestured to the door. “I’ll drive.”

The two women paid the bill and left in a rush. Much to Celine’s surprise, Carla pointed out a quicker route to the school that she was unaware of and beat her personal best time. As they pulled up to park, they saw Erwin waiting at the doors to the school.

“I hope they didn’t get in a fight again,” Celine sighed. Her son was so close to making it one semester without trouble. So damn close.

“Here’s to hoping,” Carla shook her head, unbuckling her belt.

They carefully shut the doors to the Honda Civic before joining Erwin on the sidewalk.

“Carla, Celine, I hope today has treated you well… Or at least as best as the circumstances allow,” Erwin greeted, his eyes focusing on Carla for the latter part of his statement.

“It was,” Celine said. “What happened? What did they fight about this time?”

Erwin frowned, shaking his head. “I’m afraid it’s not that simple. Good news is that the boys didn’t fight each other for once.”

Celine flinched at those words. “Come again?”

“From what I’ve gathered the boys didn’t fight each other. In fact, Jean defended Eren this morning from his friends.”

“Jean _defended_ Eren? From what?” Celine interrogated the man, disbelief in her voice.

Eren wasn’t a boy that needed defending.

“Mr. Wagner and his little group were harassing Eren about his father,” Erwin started, pausing when Carla’s mood instantly soured. “Jean took exception to this and verbally lambasted them.”

“Oh he didn’t throw a punch, thank goodness,” Celine released a held breath, wiping her forehead she smiled.

“Correct, but he might as well have. His so-called friends saw fit to tape these to every locker in the building.”

Erwin pulled a neatly folded paper from his breast pocket, extending it to Celine. She quickly unfurled it, nearly dropping it when she saw the contents: a grainy picture of her son with large words underneath it.

“’Jean Kirschtein is a faggot’?” Celine read aloud, her blood freezing in her veins. “His friends did this?”

“Yes, we have them on camera. We currently have Jean in the office to shield him from harassment. Eren is also present since he took it upon himself to avenge Jean’s honor,” Erwin informed the mothers. He gestured to the building, “If you’d follow me we can go see them.”

Carla shook her head at the news.

Just as the three stepped towards the building, the doors swung open to reveal Levi dressed in a custodial outfit. “Erwin, get to the office. Now!”

“What?” Erwin tilted his head in confusion as they walked to the building. He quickly realized something was off when he heard the school’s PA echoing in the halls.

“…and the time we thought Connie shat himself on the bus to DC? That was Mina after she ate Taco Bell for the first time. Totally just blamed him and everyone bought it. Oh and she cheated on you Connie with Thomas. And then cheated on him with Franz who then cheated on her with Hannah,” Jean’s distinct voice announced.

Celine placed a hand over her mouth as the color drained from her face. While she listened to her son’s speech she noticed the posters lining the halls. Every locker with a picture of her son’s face with those nasty words underneath them.

“Let’s go, now,” Erwin stated, immediately power-walking for the office. He didn’t miss the smirk on Levi’s face as the janitor listened to the juicy gossip.

“But Thomas, you hypocrite, you’re the one that made out with Franz when you were both tipsy. And I just love how you told everyone you lost your virginity already. News flash, you fucked your stuffed bear Mr. Tinkles and pretended it was a big deal,” Jean continued. Repeated dull thuds could be heard in the background but Jean seemingly ignored it.

Celine kept her mouth bolted shut as she heard her son using such brazen language.

“And what about Franz? You really haven’t done too much. Besides the fact you like to pick your nose and eat the boogers. And that you wet your bed until like three years ago.”

The three adults were almost at a jogging pace when they could faintly hear someone shout, “Liar!”

“Call me what you want but I’m not a pants shitter, a toy fucker, or a cheater. Or a toy fucker. Poor Mr. Tinkles. In conclusion, fuck you three.”

Erwin and the mothers arrived at the principal’s office in time to see Hanji shoulder-checking the door. Each attempt was in vain as the wood held strong.

“Hanji, where are the keys?” Erwin asked, leading Carla and Celine inside.

Turning to reveal crooked glasses, Hanji raised a finger and opened their mouth but no words came out.

“Oh, right. Those,” Hanji eventually spoke.

Quickly retrieving the keys from their pants pocket, Hanji unlocked the door to reveal Jean sitting in Erwin’s chair facing the window with a sorrowful look while Eren was on the floor wheezing. Eren grabbed his sides while laughter wracked his body.

“Jean Alexandre Kirschtein, what have you done?” Celine asked, catching the attention of both the boys.

Jean spun around in the chair, his expression now akin to a deer in the headlights.

“Maman-!”

Carla’s eyes fell to her son who struggled to regain his composure. With a concerted effort Eren managed to stifle his laughter.

“He just straight up murdered Thomas Wagner, Mina Carolina, and Franz Kefka. Good riddance,” Eren explained, wiping a tear from his eyes. “Oh this is the best day of my life.”

Carla covered her mouth with her hand at her son’s reaction. It wasn’t disappointment or anger that kept her silent, but awe. Jean managed to bring a wide smile to her son’s face.

Erwin crossed his arms as he stepped into the room, clearing his throat. “My chair?”

Not needing to be told twice, Jean scampered away from the leather chair and into one of the plush chairs on the side. “Sorry, sir.”

“Why, Jean? They would’ve been disciplined and punished accordingly,” Erwin wondered as he pulled a pink sheet from his desk. He started scribbling on it, looking at the calendar on his desk for the date.

“No offense, sir, but they wouldn’t have learned their lesson. I know them. They’ve never known what lines shouldn’t be crossed and a suspension wouldn’t do anything. Now they know what happens when you go after low hanging fruit.”

Celine pursed her lips, processing her son’s explanation. While she didn’t know what to make of her son’s very public stunt, she was moderately impressed by his reasoning. Not that she’d ever tell him that.

“Ms. Kirschtein, you know the drill. Please sign here that you understand the reason for his detention,” Erwin said as he slipped the pink paper across the desk.

“Only a detention?” She asked.

Even Jean perked up at that news.

“Yes, he’ll be in detention Monday morning for using the intercom inappropriately and slandering students. He’ll be joined by his friends of course but this is no reason for suspension,” Erwin explained.

“Of course, thank you,” Celine nodded as she signed the line.

“You may take him home early today, I don’t wish for any further disturbances to our educational environment.”

“Okay, thank you.” Celine turned for the door when she noticed Carla. Before she could respond Carla held up her hand.

“It’s ok, I’ll get a ride with Levi. His shift should be ending soon and he was due to clean our house today. Go home Celine.”

Smiling, Celine replied. “Okay. We’ll talk about the other thing later. Please don’t hesitate to reach out if you need anything else. Now, come along Jean.”

Carla nodded.

Jean got to his feet, shoving his hands in his pocket and keeping his eyes to the ground. Before he got too far, Eren called out to him.

“Hey, Jean. Thanks,” Eren grinned at him.

Jean returned a tiny smile and shrugged. “No problem.”

Celine almost tripped upon hearing those words but thankfully caught herself. Today was really full of surprises.

\---

“Come on, Mikasa. Who’s your date to Homecoming?” Eren asked, crossing his arms.

“Eren, stop prying and don’t wrinkle your suit!” Carla warned him, waving her finger at her son. “I’m sure you’ll find out whenever he comes to get her tonight.”

“Can’t be Connie cause he’s going with Sasha… Maybe Floch? God I hope not. And it can’t be Armin for obvious reasons.”

“Eren stop trying to guess and just wait,” Mikasa shook her head. She didn’t bother to make eye contact with her adopted brother while she finished applying her eyeshadow. “I’m not going to tell you.”

“Well whoever it is better treat you good,” Eren frowned. Not that Mikasa needed any defending but the thought of someone mistreating her stirred his fury.

“I don’t think she would’ve asked them out if she didn’t think they would do that,” Armin chimed in from the doorway.

“Them? Did she ask a girl?” Eren wondered, quirking an eyebrow. Rather than give it much thought his eyes fell to his best friend. Armin wore a light blue button down shirt with a navy blue tie. Eren’s heart skipped a beat at how cute he looked. “Looking good, ‘Min.”

A pink blush dusted Armin’s cheek at the compliment.

“He’d look even better if he wore the outfit his grandpa picked out for him,” spoke a deeper but distinctly older voice from behind Armin. An older man emerged with a wide smile, placing his hands on Armin’s shoulder. “Isn’t that right, ma’ boy?”

“No one wears sweater vests anymore, grandpa,” Armin sighed.

“I disagree! Gentlemen of class still wear them proudly,” Armin’s grandpa laughed heartily, gesturing to his own sweater vest.

He walked into the room with his grandson trailing in behind him.

“Armin can wear what he likes,” Eren shrugged, taking another quick once over of Armin.

At that comment, Armin’s grandpa stepped forward and loomed over Eren.

“And what are you intentions with ma’ boy, Eren? Just ‘cause you’re now in the neighborhood and I’ve known you since you were a tadpole don’t think I won’t judge you any less if you-”

“Grandpa!” Armin interrupted, his face a deep red. “We’re just going to Homecoming! This isn’t a date!”

“He’s made advances on you, ma’ boy! I’m just saying-“

“I’m going to give him the best night of his life,” Eren answered, looking Mr. Arlert in the eyes.

A wide grin broke across his wrinkled face.

“That’s what I like to hear! Mikasa, make sure they don’t get in trouble. Oh, and that’s a beautiful dress. Red really is your color.”

“Of course, thank you,” Mikasa smiled, glancing down at her low cut dress.

A knocking at the door drew the attention of those in the now crowded bedroom. Everyone looked to see Levi dressed in a suit with a pristine white shirt and black tie in the hall.

“Mikasa, your date is here,” he informed her.

“Thanks, uncle,” Mikasa smiled. “Can you tell him I’ll be down in a few minutes?”

“Sure, I can do that,” Levi returned an uncharacteristic smile.

As Levi turned to go down the stairs, Eren and Armin both jumped to their feet to see who Mikasa would ask as a date to Homecoming.

Carla wasn’t too far behind since she knew there’d be another guest to attend to as well. She descended the stairs in time to see her son’s jaw drop and Armin go wide-eyed. Walking past the two boys she went to greet her two guests.

“Welcome to our home,” Carla spoke, her voice warm.

Eren barely kept his voice down as he vocalized his shock.

“K-K-Kirschtein?!” Eren gawked at the boy and his mother.

Jean wore a scowl, along with a crimson button down and black tie.

“Good to see you too, Jaeger,” Jean replied.

Eren’s shoulders slumped as he hung his head. “Mikasa asked you? You weren’t even on the list…”

“List? What list?” Jean narrowed his eyes, unsure how to process that statement.

Armin giggled, taking a seat on one of the sofas in the room. He explained, “We had a bet going to try and figure out who was Mikasa’s date. You never crossed anyone’s radar.”

Jean rolled his eyes, going to take a seat by Armin. “Just cause the entire grade hates me doesn’t mean I can’t get a date to Homecoming.”

“They don’t hate you, they fear you. There’s a difference,” Eren grinned. He joined the other two on the couch. “No one’s ever crossed you since you pulled that stunt last year. Mina, Thomas, and Franz never knew what hit them.”

Jean’s scowl faded into a smirk at the memory. “They deserved it. Trying to make fun of you for your dad was bullshit and I told them that. I don’t regret fucking them over.”

“Jean, language!” Celine snapped at him, causing him to straighten up in his seat.

“Yes, maman!”

Celine shook her head, turning to face Carla so only her friend could see her wide grin.

“Boys,” Carla whispered.

“Yes, yes, but I have to at least try,” Celine stifled her laughter. Her eyes bounced around the room as she took in the details. Plenty of seating, lots of pictures of Carla and her kids, a few decorations, and of course the remnants of the luxurious furniture of her previous house. “This place looks a lot more like home than the last time I came here.”

“A lot can change over a year. You really should visit more often, you live just a block away!” Carla said, placing her hands on her hips. “Just because you’re my boss doesn’t change the fact we were friends well before that.”

“True, professionalism and social life blur together so much these days anyways,” Celine sighed. “I’m glad you’ve adapted so well.”

“Thanks again, truly. I wouldn’t be this well-adjusted without your help. Or theirs,” Carla gestured to Levi and Armin’s grandpa who were lost in their own conversation.

“It’s what friends are for,” Celine stated, placing a hand on Carla’s shoulder.

“So,” Eren spoke. “I thought you did that because they posted all that stuff about you in the halls.”

Shaking his head, Jean explained, “Nah that was just the final nail in the coffin. I don’t care what people say about me. I tormented enough people in the school that no one really likes me anyways.”

“Oi, Kirschtein,” Levi called out, grabbing the attention of the boys on the couch. “All that shit you said about those brats, was it all true? I’ve always wonderd.”

Celine and Carla paused their conversation as their curiosity got the better of them.

Smirking again, Jean shrugged.

“Some of it sure but adding a little exaggeration to the truth can do a whole lotta damage.”

“Wait, so did Thomas actually screw his teddy bear?” Eren asked, leaning into Jean’s personal space.

Jean snorted.

“Hell no, but now everyone thinks he did.”

Levi laughed loudly at that.

Despite being over a year later, Celine was still impressed with her son’s brash behavior that day. His revenge was brief, public, and cut deep. She almost felt pity for those three kids if they she didn’t know what they were like.

Walking over to the couch, Levi positioned himself over Jean and placed his foot on the leather cushion between Jean’s legs. He rested his elbow on his elevated knee and glared down at him.

“While I do like your spirit I will warn you. If you ruin my niece’s night I will come for you like a hawk. I know where you live and where your locker is. You better have the best intentions,” Levi threatened, his glower draining the blood from Jean’s face.

“Y-y-yes, sir!”

“Good,” Levi smiled again before dropping his leg and walking back over to Mr. Arlert, who nodded in approval.

Celine hid her giggling behind her hand. Although Levi was barely over five feet she respected how he always managed to make his presence intimidating.

As if on cue, the clack of heels drew the boys’ attention to the stairs.

Mikasa descended while holding her long, red dress just above her feet so she didn’t trip. She wore her usual stoic expression but the light blush added some color to her usual pale skin.

Jean’s eyes widened, swallowing at the sight in front of him. His hands started trembling so he shoved them under her his thigh.

“Hey, Jean,” Mikasa greeted cooly.

“H-hi,” Jean stumbled over his reply, infinitely thankful his voice didn’t jump an octave.

Celine’s heart skipped a beat at her son’s display. Bittersweet memories crept into a smile on her face, expressions that she hadn’t seen in almost two decades now danced across her son’s as he took in Mikasa’s beauty.

“You are your father’s son,” Celine mumbled, not noticing Carla’s eyes glance at her for a second.

“Okay, picture time!” Carla announced. “Jean and Mikasa, please stand right in front of the mantle.”

Nodding, Mikasa strolled over to the fireplace.

Jean almost tripped while standing up but Armin quickly caught him.

“Thanks,” Jean whispered to him, earning a nod from his friend.

The pair stood side by side in front of the mantle, inches apart. Jean wore a nervous smile while Mikasa kept her usual stoic expression.

“Get closer and put your arm around her, Jeanbo. This isn’t a family picture,” Celine waved a hand at them.

A deep blush colored Jean’s face red.

“Mom!”

“What? Get a move on, your ride will be here soon.”

Taking a deep breath to calm the butterflies in his stomach, Jean looped an arm behind Mikasa’s back and rested his hand on her hip. He gently pulled her closer. To his shock and joy, Mikasa closed the distance between them and leaned into his shoulder.

“Perfect,” Celine exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. She pulled out her phone and started taking pictures next to Carla. The pair took their sweet time trying to find the perfect angles.

Meanwhile, Levi glared daggers at Jean who did his best to ignore the icy stare of death.

Armin laughed at the display going on around him but his eyes fell to his date, who he found also gazing at Jean. He followed Eren’s eyes to Jean’s outfit. Despite the loose fitting jacket and pants, Jean really did clean up well.

“I thought I was your date,” Armin whispered to Eren, nudging his side.

Eren jumped in his seat, pink tinting his cheeks lightly.

“Y-you are!” Eren defended himself.

“Jealous of Mikasa?” Armin teased his best friend. Rarely was Eren ever flustered and Armin intended to milk the moment.

“Of horseface? As if,” Eren shook his head, vehemently denying the thought.

“I can hear you,” Jean snapped at the pair.

Before the situation could escalate, a knocking at the door drew the high schoolers’ attention.

“I think your ride is here,” Carla announced, finally done picture taking.

“Our ride? Isn’t your mom driving?” Jean asked Mikasa.

“Nope, there’s a reason my uncle is dressed up,” Mikasa informed Jean as she walked over to the door.

The door opened to reveal Erwin Smith dressed in a light blue button down shirt with a black tie, all underneath a sweater vest. Behind him the kids could see a minivan parked in the driveway.

“Hello, Ms. Ackerman,” their principal greeted. “I’m here to take my date to Homecoming.”

“One thing first,” Mikasa spoke, her voice low. “What are your intentions with my uncle?”

\---

“Next,” Celine motioned for another pair of high schoolers to come forward. “Tickets please.”

“Here you go, Ms. Kirschtein,” a boy with a buzzed cut offered two small pieces of paper.

Celine glanced up, a tiny smile forming on her face. “Oh hey Connie. I’m presuming this lovely lady is Sasha?”

Connie grinned widely and motioned with his arms dramatically to the girl standing next to him with long brown hair and a navy blue dress. “The one and only!”

“Well you two can go right in. Have a wonderful prom,” Celine pointed to the museum entrance behind her.

The pair walked along, whispering and chuckling to each other.

Celine deposited the tickets into a tiny metal box before looking over to her table partner.

“You know, when you mentioned a lady’s night out this wasn’t what I had in mind.”

“What? We get to dress up and keep an eye on our boys. This definitely counts,” Carla chuckled, taking some tickets from another high school couple. “Besides this is their last prom and soon they’ll be off to college in a few months.”

“True, but next time we’re going to cute little bar on Main. Next!”

“Hey, mom,” Jean spoke, catching his her attention.

Celine looked up and smiled widely, taking in her son’s outfit. He wore a fitted tuxedo complete with a vest. She owed Carla for getting her a reference and a discount.

“Tickets for the cute couple,” Celine requested, winking at her son and Mikasa.

“Moooooom,” Jean sighed, blushing at her words.

Mikasa giggled, looping her arm through Jean’s and leaned in. 

“Give your mother the tickets.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Jean laid his tickets on the table and started towards the building with Mikasa.

“See you in a while, honey!”

Waving a hand, Celine called out much to the other students’ collective laughter.

“Mom!”

“Here are ours,” Armin took the initiative and laid his on the table.

Celine turned her attention back to the students, smiling at her son’s other friends. “Of course. Hope you and your date have a wonderful night. It’s such a pleasure to see you again.”

Armin and Celine smiled widely at Armin’s partner, who blushed at the sudden attention.

“It’s been a few years Ms. Kirschtein,” a soft voice replied.

“Oh Marco, you haven’t changed a bit. You grew like a weed is all.”

Celine laughed at her own joke but ushered the boys in.

“Here’s mine, Ms. Kirschtein,” one last person slid his ticket on the table.

“Eren, honey. Why didn’t you get in my line?” Carla frowned, feigning hurt.

Eren rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

“Jean picked the line. Sorry, mom.”

“Just yourself tonight?” Celine wondered, a bit surprised by the turn of events.

Digging his hands in his pocket, Eren didn’t make eye contact with Celine.

“Something like that.”

“Well, have a great time. I’m sure you’ll find someone to dance with. A handsome boy like yourself has nothing to worry about.”

At those words, Eren blushed but nodded. He ran along to catch up with his friends, meeting Jean and Mikasa by the doors before entering together.

“Such a shame, I hope he doesn’t mind being stag for his senior prom,” Carla sighed as she continued her job.

“Like I said, he’ll have no problem finding a dance partner tonight.”

Once all the students were processed Celine and the other chaperones found themselves taking watch at various points within the museum. Some watched over the various exhibits with museum staff, keeping an eye out for teenage hormones and poor life choices. Other like Carla and Celine were stationed in the courtyard where the students danced under the moonlight with an overpriced DJ playing hits from the last decade.

“I don’t know what makes me feel older: watching my son and other kids his age at their last prom or the fact that I know none of these songs,” Celine shook her head, sipping from her glass of punch.

“Try to see which ones you like, maybe you’ll find a hit you can dance to and impress a man when we do that bar night,” Carla joked, earning an eye roll from her friend. “Besides, when was the last time you dressed up like this? You’re a hit.”

“Oh I know, don’t know how many other fathers I caught gawking at me,” Celine sighed.

“Red really brings out your eyes. Also I don’t think I’ve ever seen your natural hair. I didn’t know you had wavy hair.”

“Thanks, I straighten it by habit at this point. I’m so used to waking up early for the job that I can’t even sleep in on the weekends so it’s just something extra to pass time in the morning.”

“You should keep it like that more often. I like it,” Carla continued to compliment. She took a few steps forward and leaned on the stone railing overlooking the courtyard. Her eyes drifted over the crowd, stopping when she saw a familiar mop of brown hair. “Can you believe that Maria is going to be back in town?”

Celine joined her friend in gazing over the crowd. “No but I’m ecstatic! Having Marco back for a few weeks before the boys run off to college together will be the perfect way to close their high school years I think. And when they’re gone… well I don’t know.”

“Wine nights, time for new hobbies- so much potential!”

“You’re taking this empty nester thing way too well.”

Carla shrugged but nodded.

“It’s going to be very quiet since Eren and Mikasa have been the cornerstone of my life for so long but every chapter in our lives eventually come to an end and another begins,” Carla smiled somberly.

Down on the dance floor the pair of mothers watched Eren and Mikasa share a slow dance together, both chatting and laughing amongst themselves.

“Speaking of new chapters, where are the fiancés? I haven’t seen Levi or Erwin anywhere.”

“I saw them run-off towards the Egyptian exhibit together for ‘patrol’.” Carla shook her head.

Snorting at the thought, Celine looked back to the dance floor as another slow song started. Her eyes widened when she saw Eren, Jean, and Mikasa talking. To her amazement Mikasa walked away to meet a blonde girl and the boys started glancing around the courtyard.

When Jean and Eren seemed content, Eren rested his hands on Jean’s hips and Jean wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck.

Quirking an eyebrow, Celine watched in silence as the boys moved in time with the other couples. Unlike the other chatty kids their mouths remained closed. They locked eyes and kept time with the beat. While it could’ve been the lighting Celine swore the two were a deep shade of red.

While it wasn’t unusual for friends to dance together the pair astonished Celine. Despite the posters Jean’s friends plastered all over the school, her son never came out to her or make any mention of liking anyone besides Mikasa over the last year.

“Well, you were right, Celine. My boy did find someone,” Carla commented, snapping Celine from her thoughts. “I just didn’t expect it to be Jean.”

“To think they used to fight and hate each other,” Celine spoke quietly. “Erwin wouldn’t believe this.”

“I can hardly believe this. I half expected Eren to snatch Armin away from Marco for a dance but not Jean from Mikasa.”

The mothers watched their boys awkwardly shuffle around the dance floor, their movements stiff and inexperienced. When the song came to a close they exchanged some quick words and a quick embrace before Marco and Armin found them.

As if on cue, a familiar blond kid walked through the crowd with an adult.

“Is that Thomas Wagner?” Carla asked, squinting at tall lanky kid.

“What’s he doing with that man?” Celine wondered as they grew closer to Jean and Eren.

“That’s his father. He’s another chaperone tonight.”

Watching the situation unfold, Carla and Celine waited until Thomas and his dad reached their kids. They began walking for the stairs when they heard a painfully familiar word over the dull roar of the crowd. 

“Faggot,” someone taunted. 

They didn’t recognize the voice but the word was enough to twist Celine’s stomach into a knot. The mothers easily brushed past their students as the DJ started up another song. Through the upbeat instrumentals of a new pop song the sounds of punching and a bunch of students shouting sped up Celine and Carla’s pace. They emerged by the fountain to see Thomas on the ground with Eren on top of him, while Mr. Wagner lifted Jean in the air by his collar.

Mr. Wagner pulled his arm back, prepared to hit the high schooler.

“What is going on here?!” Celine shouted using a scornful tone normally reserved for Jean’s punishments or when one of her employees was on the verge of getting fired. “Drop my son, now!”

Heeding the request, Mr. Wagner let go of Jean and he fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Eren immediately spring over to him.

“You alright, Kirschtein?” Eren asked.

“You’re the one with the black eye,” Jean replied, coughing.

“And you’re the one who took the first set of punches. Now are you ok or not?”

Jean tried to wave his concern off but flinched when he tried to move. “Might’ve broken a rib. Ow, fuck!”

Celine and Carla stepped forward to see Thomas slowly getting to his feet, bleeding profusely from his nose.

“Your son assaulted my son and broke his nose,” Mr. Wagner stated, dusting himself off.

“Bullshit!” Eren yelled at the man.

“They came over here and started calling us names, trying to provoke Jean and Eren,” Armin stated, stepping forward.

“Don’t lie. These two started it,” Mr. Wagner insisted.

“I can vouch for this,” Marco agreed with Armin, stepping forward and narrowing his eyes at Thomas.

“You’re friends with these boys, clearly you’re biased,” Mr. Wagner glared at Marco.

“Yeah, fuck off Marco,” Thomas chimed in.

“Were you trying to get revenge for what Jean did sophomore year?” Marco wondered.

“Just be quiet, you little queer,” Mr. Wagner stated again, his voice much harsher.

Celine and Carla stiffened at. Clenching her fist, Celine tried to abate the anger boiling inside her.

“They came here and called us faggots,” Jean explained, wheezing. “And we took exception to that.”

“You know your son is gay, right?” Marco added, causing Mr. Wagner to crack his knuckles.

Thomas paled at that statement. “Sh-shut up, Marco!”

“The hell are you on about?” Mr. Wagner frowned.

“Thomas never told you? He had a huge crush on Jean back in middle school but Jean never liked him back.”

“Shut the fuck up, Bodt! I never wanted your sloppy seconds!” Thomas shouted at him.

Celine’s blood chilled at that statement. But that nugget of information would have to be processed later.

“Like you ever had a chance before that. You’re as dumb as the brick that hit your face and left you looking like shit,” Jean chuckled dryly, wincing at the pain. “Fuck it hurts to laugh, but it’s too funny not to.”

At that Mr. Wagner stepped forward and loomed over the boy.

“Step away from our sons,” Carla warned, going to Eren and Jean’s side.

“I’m going to have them arrested for assaulting my son,” Mr. Wagner threatened.

“No you’re not,” Celine shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. “We saw you approach them from the balcony. We’ve kept an eye on them all night and I’m sure there are others around here that can confirm what they saw. Now get out of here and take your son with you, sir.”

Mr. Wagner narrowed his eyes but stepped back.

“Come on, Thomas. The fatherless faggots aren’t worth it.”

As he turned to leave, Celine glared daggers at him.

“Yet they’re ten times the man either of you will ever be,” Celine spat.

That statement stopped Mr. Wagner in his tracks. Even Eren and Jean went wide-eyed upon hearing Ms. Kirschtein say that. When was the last time she ever complimented them like that?

“Excuse you? What did you say?”

“You heard me, Mr. Wagner. Coming to a prom to beat up some seniors in front of all the other students? That’s as idiotic as it pitiful. You’re no man. Our sons are brash and easy to provoke but they wouldn’t ever dream of doing something so low.”

“I’m hundred times the man those fags will ever be,” Mr. Wagner stated, puffing his chest as he stepped to face Celine.

Celine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“Yeah right. I know your type, Mr. Wagner, I see them every day. The loud, dumb jock stereotype who peaked in high school who brags of his ‘glory years’ when he caught a pigskin once. You’re a sackless coward who gets off on the idea of beating up other high schoolers because you never left that mindset.”

By the end of Celine’s pointed remark Mr. Wagner was seething and barring his teeth. Instead of offering a reply, he pulled his hand back and slapped Celine.

The hit echoed loudly, earning multiple gasps from the crowd of kids and other chaperones that now descended onto the dancefloor.

Jean’s face fell at first before his anger exploded and boiled his blood. “You asshole!”

Celine didn’t budge from the hit, keeping her footing. She inhaled a deep breath, her hand brushing against her stinging cheek.

“…and someone who hits a lady. Yeah, you’re a real man,” Celine replied, her response dripping with sarcasm.

Before he could reply she jabbed Mr. Wagner in the throat causing him to gag and grab his neck. Then Celine lifted her heel and stabbed the stiletto into the man’s foot. She felt the stiletto snap and followed through with a swift kick to his balls. When Mr. Wagner lurcheded forward in pain, Celine grabbed his head and slammed it into her knee, allowing the man to crumple to the ground in agony.

“You bitch!” He shouted, his voice an octave higher. He rolled around in pain as other adults arrived.

“Sounds like I might be even more man than you now.”

Smirking, Celine turned to check on her son. She ignored the awkward walking pattern of having one functional heel.

“You’re no man-”

“You must’ve started with the world’s cruelest handicap if you’re having a dick measuring contest with a women,” Levi’s icy tone cut through Mr. Wagner’s weak voice.

Levi stepped to the front of the crowd with Erwin trailing just behind him.

“I’m going to sue the shit out of her! I want her and her son arrested for assault!” Mr. Wagner demanded as he slowly got back up. He hissed as he wiped blood away from his nose.

Erwin straightened his black tie, and patted his cowlick down.

“No you will not. We heard and saw everything. Harassing and assaulting students is already a major offense, let alone their mother. Between the security footage and witnesses there’s no court that would ever convict a single mother defending herself and her son. In fact, I can’t wait to hear what charges are brought up against you. Now get out of here and don’t ever come near my school,” Erwin ordered.

“But-”

“Security!” Erwin called out, a few guards emerging from the entrances.

In a matter of moments the dance floor was cleared and everyone moved to nearby rooms while the museum processed the situation themselves. Once it was all said and done, the clock in the courtyard struck a loud bell signaling midnight.

“Well, you might want to get Jean an X-Ray,” Erwin spoke, glancing at Jean who winced with every step.

“That was the plan,” Celine sighed. “He’s a tough boy for not complaining for so long.”

“I think we all know where he gets it from,” Carla added, appearing right by Celine. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

Celine smirked, chuckling. “It’s been quite a while since I needed to do something so crude. Marriage and motherhood tempers a personality once you realize you’re caring for more than yourself.”

“Kick ass moves, Celine,” Levi complimented. He walked over to Erwin and leaned on his taller half.

“Thanks, but I really should take Jean to the hospital. I’m sad he’s missing his last after prom but better to be safe than sorry,” Celine shook her head. As she turned to leave, she glanced back at the principal. “Oh, and Erwin? You’re wearing the wrong tie. Unless Levi is adopting your pastel aesthetic.”

Levi and Erwin’s eyes widened, instantly looking down at their ties. Levi undid the baby blue tie around his neck and rushed to give it to his boyfriend.

Celine strolled over to the other high schoolers, finding Jean exchanging jokes with his prom group as well as Connie and Sasha.

“Jean, honey, it’s time to go to the hospital,” Celine interrupted their conversation.

Her son frowned but nodded. “Yeah, okay. I’ll see you guys on Monday.”

“Bye Jean!” His friends waved to his as he walked over to his mom.

Jean remained quiet while he accompanied his mom to her old Honda. He inhaled sharply when he clicked his seatbelt in but tried to ignore the persistent pain in his chest. His eyes locked onto his lap while Celine started the car and began the long drive to the nearest hospital. The quiet hum of the ancient engine buzzed in his ears along with his guilt.

“Mom, I… I… I didn’t know you could fight,” Jean struggled to find words. It wasn’t what clawed at his consciousness but it was at least the truth.

“Now you know where you got your temperament from,” Celine giggled, trying to thaw the cold atmosphere in the car. Her eyes occasionally glanced at her son, recognizing all his tells.

Jean didn’t make eye contact, slouched in his seat despite his injury, and rubbed his hands back and forth over his thighs.

“I didn’t- Well, I mean… I wish you didn’t get involved.”

Celine frowned upon hearing that.

“My son was being attacked by a grown ass man. Well, I’m pretty sure I popped something so I don’t think he’s a man anymore-”

Jean snorted at his mom’s joke, accidentally cutting her off.

“He tried to beat up my son. No mother would let that happen,” she continued.

“Yeah, but… There’s something I need to tell you,” Jean’s voice lowered, suddenly more fragile. His hands stopped moving and grabbed onto his legs when he started trembling. “I… What they called me… called us. They weren’t entirely wrong and that’s what pissed me off! Thomas can call me what he want but not the others. They don’t deserve that.”

“No one does, Jean. And don’t you ever dare think that anyone can call you that,” Celine stated. “There are plenty of bullies in life no matter how old you get but you must learn to deal with them in other ways. Violence isn’t always the answer, though it does feel good. And I guess we’re going to be able to pay for your college now but-”

“Mom, stop making jokes. It hurts to laugh!” Jean begged as laughter wracked his body. His smile fell into a frown as the memory of the night came back to him. “They said our dads would be ashamed of us for being… for liking guys. And when he kept calling us fa-”

“Jean Kirschtein don’t you ever say that word,” Celine all but yelled as she pulled the car over, her knuckles white from griping the steering wheel so tightly. “No matter your choices, or your preferences, your father would’ve loved you just like I have.”

Jean’s face snapped to face his mom, revealing a scared yet sullen expression. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks. He quietly spoke. “Maman?”

“Your father was a tender and gentle soul, unlike either of us. He cared deeply for those around him, not unlike you which is why I fell for him. A man of few words but sharp as a tack and very easy on the eyes… But I digress. Before his health took a turn for the worst he spent most of waking hours with you. Even when he was frail from the chemo he held onto you so tightly, the light of his life. I know you have many questions about your father that I’ve never answered since even now the memories are bittersweet but never doubt one thing: he loved you. He loved you for who you are and for what you’ve become. He’d be so so proud to see how you’ve grown.”

Celine placed her hand on her son’s shoulder, firm but gentle. She bit back her own tears as old memories swirled in her head but the multiple emotions that played across the canvas that was Jean’s face left her trying to keep her composure.

“Mom, I like boys and girls,” Jean whispered, his voice low like he was stating a terrible fact. He sounded like a kid caught with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

“That’s fine sweetie. I love you and that’ll never change. Thank you for being brave enough to tell me this,” Celine replied, reciting the lines she’d practiced for so long in her head. Not that Jean ever needed to know that. “Now let’s go see if you actually broke something or if you’ve been a big baby.”

“Maman!” Jean squawked as the car came back to life.

“Now as a mother I must know, are you really dating Mikasa? She spent the whole night with that little blonde girl,” Celine wondered, already noticing the pink tinting her son’s cheeks.

“Her name is Annie,” Jean informed her. He released a deep breath and dabbed his face with his sleeves. “No we haven’t been dating for almost six months. We came out to each other and wanted to hide it from everyone. Though Eren and Armin knew. She and Annie have been a thing for a few weeks now.”

“Does that mean you’re seeing someone? Is it Marco? Oh honey please don’t tell me you’re dating your future college roommate-” Celine started as a realization dawned on her.

“Whoa, no! I mean we dated in middle school but no. He’s been seeing Armin for a while. Apparently they’ve been in some sort of weird long distance relationship that started out as pen pals or something. I’m not seeing anyone.”

“Really? What about Eren? We saw you two dancing before things hit the fan.”

“You saw that?” Jean asked as his eyes widened and his voice jumped an octave. He quickly clearly his throat and sunk into his seat, trying to hide his tinted cheeks. “No, ew. Why would I like him? I just gave him a pity dance.”

Rolling her eyes, Celine tried to hide her smirk. “Of course, honey. We’re here.”

The trip to the hospital took time but eventually the staff was able to confirm that nothing was broken but Jean definitely had bruising. With a prescription for bedrest and some painkillers, Celine and Jean returned home to retire for the evening. They had just walked into the house when a knocking from the door caught them by surprise.

“Who the hell would come here this late?” Jean asked as he pushed himself up from the couch to answer the door. “Oh, hello.”

“Who is it, honey?” Celine called from another room.

“Hi, Jean, may we come in?” Carla asked.

“Ye-yes. Come on in. Mom, the Jaegers are here!” Jean called back as Carla and Eren walked in, quietly shutting the door behind them.

“I got this for ya. Hope you’re doing well,” Eren spoke, his voice much quieter than usual as he extended a plastic grocery bag. 

Jean took it and quickly pulled out a tub of cookies and cream ice cream.

“Oh, my favorite. Thanks! And yeah just some bruising. I’ll live.”

Celine stepped out of the kitchen to see the two boys talking over something while Carla made a beeline for her.

“Sorry for stopping by so late, but Eren insisted on checking up on Jean. He even wanted to skip after prom but Mikasa insisted he stay until Jean got out of the hospital. How’d that go?” Carla wondered.

“Well, it was productive,” Celine chuckled before clarifying. She pulled a stool out for Carla while she prepared coffee for the pair. She elaborated in more detail about the car ride. Tears threatened to come forth once more but she restrained herself once more until a gentle tap from Carla brought a somber smile to her face.

“Thank you for telling me so much. Jean’s so lucky to have such a caring and warm mother. You’ve raised such a fine boy and even took his coming out with a much better attitude than myself or my husband,” Carla chuckled at the ridiculous memory.

“Well I had a mother’s intuition for a while. It helps.”

“Sorry to go off topic but where do you keep the bowls and spoons? I think both boys have earned the right to eat some ice cream before bed,” Carla asked, standing up.

Celine pointed to a cabinet and a drawer just below it. “Yeah they’ve been through a lot today.”

Carla retrieved the bowls and spoons, walking towards the living room. She took two steps into the room before doing a U-turn and dropping what she grabbed onto the counter with a clatter. Carla’s eyes were wide and unblinking.

“Are you okay, Carla?” Celine quirked an eyebrow at the unusual expression.

“I owe Levi a bottle of Chardonnay.”

That answer left Celine even more confused.

“What? Why?”

“Uh, what’s a gentle way to put this… your son’s choice in people takes after his father.”

Celine almost spat out her coffee when she understood the meaning of that sentence.

\---

“So tell me, what are your plans once you graduate?” Celine dared to ask, causing Jean and Eren to pale. She poked her fork around the remnants of her salad in a vain attempt to scrape up another mouthful. “You graduate from Sina University in a semester, surely either of you have something lined up.”

“Uh… I’m still applying to potential jobs but I kind of want to take a break to spread my wings before I get chained down,” Jean answered, earning a frown from his mom.

“That’s all well and good but it’s important to get a few practice interviews in there,” Carla advised. “I’d be a hypocrite if I didn’t say I did something similar before I married Eren’s father.”

Eren paused briefly before shoving a large piece of steak into his mouth.

Jean gave him a deadpan stare.

“Seriously? What part of don’t bite off more than you can chew don’t you get? I know it’s all you’ve ever done but get a grip,” Jean chastised Eren in front of their mothers.

Eren growled back while he chewed his food.

“Thank you, Jean. I’m glad you’ve been trying to be such a good influence on him,” Carla smiled fondly. “Also thank you treating us to such a nice dinner.”

Blushing at the compliment, Jean scratched the back of his head. “It’s the least we could do for our two biggest supporters.”

“Oh hush,” Celine giggled, waving her hand in front of her. “We’re your mothers, it’s what we do.”

“Even if we never expected you two to make it four years as a couple,” Carla shrugged.

“Mom!” Eren whined, his cheeks reddening.

“What? When you two always fought as kids I just never would’ve guessed-”

“Please stop,” Eren practically begged his mom, earning another chuckle from Celine.

Before he could be embarrassed, Jean stood up.

“If you would excuse me, I’m going to the bathroom. Be right back,” Jean stated as he pushed his chair in. He leaned over Eren and tousled his hair quickly before running off, just as Eren tried to grab his arm.

“What did I say about touching my head?” Eren called after him in a huff, crossing his arms when he got a playful smirk from his boyfriend.

“You two are adorable,” Celine commented, laughing at the display with Carla.

“Yeah, I’m gonna marry him,” Eren declared, grinning.

Carla and Celine both stopped, dropping their cutlery. They blinked a few times until Eren noticed their change in demeanor.

“Excuse me?” Celine asked, a bit flabbergasted by the sudden statement.

Carla pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head.

“Eren, honey, did you just now decide this?” Carla wondered, a bit more versed in her son’s habits.

“Yeah, why?” Eren faced his mom wearing a puzzled expression.

“Then please don’t ask him when he returns.”

Furrowing his brow, an offended look made its way onto Eren’s face. “Why?”

“For starters you need a ring, but also because you should make the proposal special. Oh and you need to ask Celine for permission first, you are trying to wed her son after all,” Carla advised, counting with her fingers as she stated each fact.

Eren turned to face Celine, his face suddenly serious.

“Ms. Kirschtein, can I please marry your son?” Eren asked.

“No, not like that!” Carla sighed. “Don’t ask like you wanna go on a date with him. Tell her why!”

Celine bit back a smile at Carla’s commentary. She knew of Eren’s rather straightforward yet blunt way of speaking but Celine never anticipated being on the receiving end of it.

“Jean has made me so happy over the last few years and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I’d like to have your approval,” Eren tried again, leaning forward over the table to get loser to Celine.

Fighting back some tears, Celine nodded. In a quiet voice she replied, “Yes, you definitely have my permission.”

Celine fanned herself with her hands while Eren fell back into his chair and cheered.

“Hell yeah!” Eren all but shouted in the restaurant, drawing the attention of everyone around them.

When they noticed all eyes on them, Celine and Eren tried to regain their composure in time for Jean to return. He quirked an eyebrow as he sat down, wary of all the eyes on them.

“Why is everyone staring at us?”

\---

“Thank you and have a wonderful day,” Celine replied in her best saccharine sweet tone as the camera on her laptop turned off. She quickly hung up the phone before sinking into her leather chair and letting out a deep breath. “God I hate Monday meetings. Carla, how many do I have left?!”

A familiar head poked into her office, wearing a tiny smile. “Another three hours, Ms. Kirschtein.”

“I’m getting too old for this,” Celine said, tilting her head back in exasperation. She winced when her ringtone suddenly went off. Almost chucking her phone into the nearby trashcan, she paused when she recognized the caller id. “Erwin?”

“Hey Celine, it’s time. Can you and Carla hurry to my office?” Erwin asked.

Celine’s eyes widened as a mixture of nervousness and joy shot through her body. She looked at her calendar and confirmed the date. “Yes! Of course, we’re on our way. Carla, cancel the rest of my meetings. It’s time!”

Carla’s eyes widened before an emotional smile spread over her face. “Sure, I’ll do it on the way.”

The two woman practically sprinted out of the bank towards Celine’s newer BMW. Carla started calling a flurry of customers while Celine sped along an old but not forgotten route. Her car arrived at Trost Prep but she parked it under a tree in the back away from prying eyes. The two mothers smiled upon seeing Celine’s old Honda parked near the entrance.

“Yo, this way,” Levi called out to the women, already waiting for them by the entrance.

“Thank you, Levi,” Carla greeted him.

Levi led them down the nostalgic corridors, though this time for a much different purpose. They passed familiar faces and teachers that waved to them. The two women returned the gestures but kept quiet on the journey to the principal’s office. They barely made it two steps in before Hanji looked and them with the biggest grin.

“Congratulations you two!”

“Not yet, Hanji. And save it for the real stars of the show today,” Celine dismissed but shared the receptionist’s enthusiasm.

Levi ushered them into Erwin’s office. Inside the principal was missing but there were already a small crowd gathered. Against one wall stood several younger adults that Celine recognized from stories that Jean told of college but she didn’t recall their names. She did recognize Marco and Armin standing next to each other holding hands, as well as Mikasa and Annie across the room from them. Both couples already wore rings.

“Alright that covers everyone. Children on the wall and moms to their station. Oh and give your best angry mom expression,” Levi advised, a tiny smile crossing his face.

Celine and Carla walked towards the desk and turned to face the door. They leaned against the desk, Celine crossing her arms while Carla rested her hands on her hips. Their eyes fell to the lone tiny blue chair in the room. A hard plastic chair meant for a first grader sat facing the desk with a tiny velvet box on it. Carla felt goosebumps crawl down her neck at the memory of this chair, or at least one like it. How many years had it been since these two mothers were first called into this office to reprimand their sons for fighting?

The fond memories faded as the sound of a ruckus and the faint roar of Erwin’s deep voice echoed outside the door.

“…coming back to this old school for what? Do you even know what the crime for trespassing is?” Erwin’s deep voice came could be heard.

“We’re sorry, we were just having a trip down memory lane! No need to call the cops, Erwin!” Jean’s pleading could be heard, earning a snort from some of his friends.

“That’s Principal Ackerman to you. Oh don’t worry, I already contacted something much worse,” Erwin warned as the knob turned.

Celine and Carla put on their best angry but also disappointed expressions as the door opened to reveal a rather flustered Jean, a disapproving Erwin, and a stoic yet defiant Eren.

Jean’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped upon seeing the two parents. “Maman? Ms. Jaeger?”

“Jean Alexandre Kirschtein, really? Breaking into your old school? I thought I raised you better!” Celine narrowed her eyes, clicking her tongue.

Jean paled at her chastisement, shrinking visibly at her words.

“Eren Jaeger, I know I raised you better,” Carla feigned anger, almost cracking a smile at her son who merely smirked at her words.

It took Jean a moment to notice the others hugging the side of the room before his head snapped from side to side to take everyone in.

“Wait, what the hell?” Jean spoke, confusion in his tone.

Eren took a few steps forward before bending down and picking up the tiny box and sitting down in the comically small chair.

“This all seemed rather fitting considering its where spent the most time together in school,” Eren briefly stated. “Jean, we’ve fought more than anyone I know yet became the best of friends and more. Every day with you has been such a fun experience and it’s not something I want to give up when we graduate. In fact, I want to experience this for the rest of my days with you if you’ll have me.”

Eren cracked open the velvet box to reveal a shiny silver band with a band of tiny blue gems inlaid around half the ring.

Taking a step back, Jean covered his mouth with both of his hands. His eyes widened as his blood ran cold, the gravity of the situation falling on his shoulders. The room stayed silent while he trembled. His hands slowly fell to show a fragile smile on his face. If any water tried to form at the edges of his eyes Jean restrained them.

“Yes, you magnificent asshole, a thousand times yes,” Jean managed to squeak a reply before dropping to his knees to embrace his new fiancé.

Their friends let out a small cheer while their mothers exchanged hugs.

Celine sniffed as she witnessed one of the happiest moments of both her’s and Jean’s life unfold.

Levi walked behind Erwin’s desk while everyone celebrated, bending down to rummage through his drawers. When he found what he was looking for he cleared his throat.

“Oi, for the new love birds,” Levi caught everyone’s attention as he slammed a bottle of Chardonnay on the desk.

Even though most of the kids exchanged confused glances, Celine and Carla were doubling over from laughter. A story to tell their sons at a later date.

\---

Setting down the brush, Celine did a quick once over of her outfit before stepping out of the bathroom. A long midnight blue dress hugged her figure, flowing almost all the way to the ground. A simple silver locket hung from her neck and slim golden watch rested on her left wrist.

“Tell me Carla, how do I look?” Celine wondered as she emerged into their shared hotel room.

Carla glanced up from her phone. Her eyes traced the slimming outfit and her pleased smile answered the question before her words. “Like someone who’s ready to have two beautiful sons.”

“Seriously, does this seem a bit much?” Celine looked down and thought again. “Not enough?”

“You’re fine, honest.”

“Thanks. I just wanna look my best for Jeanbo’s big day,” Celine sighed. She walked over to the bed and fell into the plush cushion. Here she was panicking on her son’s wedding day when she could only imagine what her boy was going through. He was her son after all.

A knocking at the door drew the attention of both women.

“Who is it?” Carla asked.

“Mom, it’s me. I have someone I want you to meet. Are you…” Eren’s muffled voice answered.

“Yes I’m not naked.”

“Mom!”

The door opened to a rather flushed Eren. He shook his head while he led another couple into the room. A gentleman that was a bit older than Eren and a slightly younger blond stepped in, already dressed for the wedding. In the woman’s arm a baby rested peacefully.

The gentleman had shorter blond hair, peculiar glasses, a trimmed beard and mustache. He stepped forward and extended a hand for Carla. “Hi, you must be Eren’s mom.”

Nodding, Carla shook the stranger’s hand and offered a smile. “That’s me. And who might you be?”

The gentleman cleared his throat and let out a held breath. “I’m Zeke Jaeger, Eren’s half-brother. And this is my wife Yelena and our daughter Gabi.”

Carla’s eyes widened and she froze in place.

“E-excuse me?”

“Mom, he’s telling the truth. He’s my brother,” Eren vouched for Zeke, walking over to his mother’s side and wrapping an arm around her.

“Please let me explain. Grisha Jaeger is my father who left our home many years ago just after I was born. My mother always held out hope for him saying he’d come back when he was ready but months turned into years until one day she was proven right. He just appeared at our doorstep right as I got back from college. Mom took him right back and forgot the fact he abandoned her for almost 25 years,” Zeke informed Carla.

Eren guided his mother towards Celine and sat her next to his future in-law while Zeke continued.

“I wasn’t particularly close to a man that I never knew but I got curious about what happened while he was gone. I took a DNA test and discovered that I had relatives just a few states over. That’s how I found Eren and learned what my dad did during those 25 years. I’m so sorry for what he put you through.”

Carla felt goosebumps go down her arms at the new information. Her mood fell as she thought about the man she purged her mind of many moons ago.

“So he had another wife before me… and a son. I never knew,” Carla admitted as some of the only pleasant memories she retained were now crumbling to dust. “I was his TA in college and fell for him. A charismatic researcher on the verge of a massive discovery… I should’ve known it was too good to be true. A small town girl falling for a big famous scientist.”

“That’s his type, I think. My mom is the same as you. Even when I confronted them about it she still clung to his side while he started crying. What he did was unforgiveable, especially when Eren told me how close you were to losing everything. His way of apologizing is this,” Zeke frowned as he pulled an envelope from his pocket. He handed it to Carla.

Carla held it in her hands, flipping the blank parcel over in her hands.

“And what’s that?” Celine inquired as Carla opened it and found a check.

“Everything he stole in addition to missed child support and a generous interest.”

Carla’s jaw dropped along with the check.

“Th-that’s too much!” Carla gasped.

Celine bent over to pick up the check. She barely had enough restraint to not gawk at the number written on it. “That’s a lot of zeroes.”

“Frankly it’s not enough considering what he’s still worth,” Zeke frowned. “But please take it as something small for what he robbed you of.”

“I can’t! I don’t need his pity or his money,” Carla shook her head, anger now returning. “Who is he to think he can just try and write me away with money? That’s how he always tried to solve everything!”

“It’s not an apology as far as I’m concerned, it’s a debt being repaid. He stole your life savings. Though it’s not enough, you should be able to live comfortably for the rest of your life,” Zeke stated.

Celine placed the check in Carla’s palm and clasped her hands around hers. “Carla, nothing can ever forgive that man for what he did but you can now do so much good with this. You can pay for Eren and Mikasa’s college. You can go back to Mitras and buy your own house in cash. You won’t even need to work anymore. You can finally have that life you longed for after he stole it away from you!”

Carla looked into Celine’s eyes, her friend’s calming gaze quelling her anger. “The college debt might be a good idea but not the others. I’ve built a life outside of there that I’d never want to give up. My work, my friends, I won’t trade them away. I could buy a house but I won’t be able to buy a home. My home is our neighborhood with you and the others.”

Celine went wide-eyed at Carla’s answer. Pride bubbled up in her chest along with admiration. “You’ve grown so much over these last few years. It’s so wonderful to hear you say that.”

“Besides, I know what we can do with this. We can follow our boys on their honeymoon! I’ve always wanted to visit Italy this time of year,” Carla grinned, much to Eren’s horror.

“Mom, no!” Eren shook his head.

Zeke and his wife chuckled at the distraught reaction.

“While we can’t pick our family, I’d love to get to know you better and let ours grow together,” Zeke offered.

Carla slipped the check into her purse, nodding at the proposition. “Of course. I’d love to have you sitting next to me for the ceremony.”

Zeke smiled warmly. “We’d love that.”

\---

“Mom, I can’t do this,” Jean mumbled as the soft music picked up around them. He shuffled back and forth on his feet while he sweat up a storm. “The suit’s too tight. No wait its my tie… or is it not tight enough? Mom, how’s my tie?”

“Jeanbo, you got this!” Celine reassured her son, looping her arm through his. She pulled him closer and allowed him to lean his head against her shoulder. “You’re the one who said yes when he proposed. I’ve seen you fight him, kiss him, and [throttle him for breaking your window with a ping pong racket](https://aymmichurros.tumblr.com/post/69615059299/youve-smashed-the-window-of-transparency-x). If you can get passed those I think you can make it up an aisle to say I do.”

“But those were different! I was young and naïve,” Jean replied, his voice unsure with his life choices.

Celine snorted at that. “You’re still young and very naïve, honey.”

“I take offense to that.”

“Of course you do,” Celine rolled her eyes at Jean’s mock anger. “Let me tell you a short story. When I was younger and in a similar position I had the exact same thoughts. Right down to the dress being too tight and not tight enough. I wanted to run but right when I wanted to bolt the doors to the church opened and I saw our father waiting for me at the end of the aisle. All my fears faded when I saw the look on his face, like I was the prettiest thing he ever laid his eyes on. That’s when I knew I made the right choice. Just stay strong for a little bit longer.”

Jean listened quietly, hanging onto his mom’s every word. Just as she finished the music suddenly cut out. He instantly straightened his posture and stepped away from his mom. While they weren’t in a church, he still had to walk through an alcove in the woods to find his friends and family waiting for him.

“I can do this,” Jean muttered to himself.

“Damn right you can,” Celine agreed, earning another snort from his son.

The pair walked over the fallen autumn leaves when the music queued up the traditional wedding march. Celine kept pace with her son as he took deep breaths to soothe his nerves. When they turned the corner together in the woods, they saw exactly what Celine prophesized.

Their friends and family already faced them but their expressions blurred out once Jean located his soon to be husband. Standing on an elevated platform next to their old principal stood Eren in a green button down shirt, a vest, and tuxedo pants. His normally fierce demeanor fell upon seeing Jean.

Eren’s mouth opened a little but no words escaped him as he locked eyes with Jean. He didn’t move an inch while Celine slowly led her son up the aisle. Eventually Eren pressed his lips together, licking his upper lip when Jean grew closer. He remained still until Jean took his spot across from him and Celine took a seat next to Carla.

“Hey,” Eren whispered, tenderness in his voice.

Jean returned a fragile but goofy smile. “Hi.”

Both nearly jumped out of their skins when Erwin suddenly placed his hands on their shoulders.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the unexpected union of Jean and Eren Kirschtein,” Erwin declared, to the laughter of those present. “If you told me that the two kids that I often suspended for fighting each other would one day get married and I’d be the one to help them tie the knot... Well, I would’ve called you crazy to put it nicely. But we stand here as witnesses to a deep and caring love that few have the privilege to witness and even fewer get to enjoy. Let us celebrate strong commitment of these two wonderful men!”

\---

Celine picked up a dress from the sale’s rack, her eyes passing swift judgement on the bright yellow garment.

“Hard pass,” Celine balked at the clothing.

“Why pick up something you know you’re going to hate? You don’t do flashy colors,” Carla laughed at her reaction.

“Sometimes you just want to see the full extent of someone’s poor life choice,” Celine spoke, shrugging. “As much as I enjoy our Sunday shopping excursions, I think it’s time we meet the rest of the family.”

“As if Eren or Jean understand the concept of arriving on time.”

Carla snickered while comparing sunglasses in a mirror.

“And where do you think they get that from? They won’t get better if we don’t.”

“Touché.”

Carla placed the glasses back on their racks and walked to the checkout with Celine behind her. She grabbed the one dress Celine bothered to keep and threw it into her stack when they reached the cashier.

“Hey, I can pay for my own,” Celine grumbled, trying to reach for it.

Carla stopped her hands, pushing Celine away. “Let my former husband pay for it.”

At that Celine stopped her attempts and returned her hands to her side.

“Fine. At least you’re putting your investments to some use.”

“Well I had to do something once I paid off my loans and the kids’ college debt. Eren and Jean wouldn’t let me spend more on them so might as well invest while we get that college fund going for the newest Kirschtein,” Carla explained. “Speaking of which, where are we meeting them?”

“Food court,” Celine answered, swiping through her phone. “Jean’s already there but Eren is running behind.”

The two mothers grabbed their bags and began the trek across the mall. They stopped by the parking garage to drop off what they bought before taking the elevator to food court. Celine and Carla squinted, scanning the area for any signs of their sons.

“Found ‘em,” Carla pointed at the tallest point in the crowd.

Celine turned her gaze to a mop of brown hair. Her eyes drifted down to find Jean’s hair a few feet below. “Aw he’s carrying Aymmi on his shoulders! How cute!”

The two moms parted the crowd as they scrambled over to their son and grandchild.

“Jean, Aymmi!” Carla called out, catching the attention of the pair that slowly walked through the crowd.

Jean turned his head and lowered his sunglasses, while Aymmi tightened their legs around Jean’s neck. “Grandma! Grandmaman!”

Aymmi threw their hands up, almost launching a Popsicle into the air.

“There’s my favorite grandchild!” Celine exclaimed, her arms already outstretched.

Jean took the hint and hoisted his arms up to remove his kid from his shoulders, plopping Aymmi in his mom’s waiting hands.

“I’m your only grandchild,” Aymmi giggled, hugging Celine.

“Yes but don’t the others that,” Celine joked, earning more laughter from Aymmi.

While those two bantered, Jean reached into his pocket for a handkerchief. He ran it over the back of his neck. “Damn sticky treat.”

Carla noticed the white cloth quickly turn orange, the same color as Aymmi’s treat.

“Popsicles drip,” Carla chuckled, earning a deadpan stare from Jean.

“I knew that but I didn’t think they melted that fast. Aymmi wanted to try and find you two first so I didn’t think about gravity and frozen treats.”

“Welcome to being a parent. You learn a lot of small details very fast.”

Jean bristled at those words.

“You’d think after a few years I’d get used to being called a parent.”

“Honestly, it doesn’t hit until they’re in the hospital or an emergency happens. Just value the time you have together,” Carla advised. Memories of raising Eren came rushing back, bringing a nostalgic smile to her face. “Speaking of which, where is my son?”

“Uh…” Jean scratched the back of his head while he gave a nervous grin.

  


Goosebumps ran down Carla’s neck at that expression. She knew that expression.

“Papa knocked down Toby’s mom’s brownies!” Aymmi exclaimed with a big grin.

Jean’s palm slapped against his forehead while the two mother’s exchanged eye rolls. Some things never change.

As if on cue, Eren appeared form the crowd with a frown.

“There you are. Thanks for shouting, Aymmi. It made finding you all much easier since no one was answering their phone,” Eren smiled at his child while glaring at the other three.

“No problem!” Aymmi gave another cheery shout.

“Indoor voice, honey,” Jean shushed Aymmi, who nodded eagerly. “Babe, what happened?”

“Helen wanted to take it to the board, Erwin stepped in, and now deserts are banned from future PTA meetings,” Eren’s head bobbed from side to side as he explained each fact.

Carla and Celine shook their heads while Jean let out another exasperated sigh.

“That is your fault Eren Kirschtein! You ruined my wonderful treats!” A sharp female voice cut through the crowd. The group turned to see an angry woman with a blonde bob cut pointing an accusatory finger in their direction, while a smaller kid around Aymmi’s age held her other hand.

“Fight me in the fucking pit, Helen!” Eren shouted back, earning a slap to the back of his head from Jean and an offended gasp from Helen.

“You use that language in front of first graders? Weren’t you the one shouting about the kids when you assaulted my poor little brownies?”

“My kid knows what words are. Isn’t that right, Aymmi?” Eren smirked, gesturing to his child.

“Fuck!” Aymmi cheered loudly, earning another gasp from Helen.

“Mommy, what’s fuck mean?” Helen’s daughter asked, cocking her head.

“Nothing important, honey. Let’s get out of here before they use anymore foul language,” Helen said, pulling her daughter back to the crowd.

“Ask your mom what shit means!” Eren called after her, earning another slap from Jean. “Ow, shit.”

“Shit!” Aymmi repeated after Eren.

Celine and Carla sighed, but smiled at their sons and Aymmi. This was their family.

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost thank you [Aymmi](https://aymmichurros.tumblr.com/) for being able to use the art as well as reference the art pieces. Thanks to the mods from Erejean week for taking the time to put it together. And finally thank you everyone who took the time to read this and enjoy it. I had so much fun writing this little story and its a perfect example of what happens when I let my mind wander when given the chance :D
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated, I'd love to here everyone's thoughts on this story!


End file.
